Fantasy of the Mind
The conflict titled Fantasy of the Mind, was the code-named word for a large conflict, accidentally created by the human, Anthony Martinez, a thirteen-year-old boy who the conflict combined the many things of pop and geek culture, in his story he was writing, before mysteriously getting sucked into the world he created, but not only does he go, but two of his friends go: his fat geek/nerd friend Tyler, and their Japanese friend, Akari. The world Anthony created, in which the trio were sucked in, had every sort of pop culture related media sucked in, whether it was movie, video game, literature or internet characters, including real life celebrities and internet people with memes being companies and merchandise, etc. The world they temporarily inhabited was in a state of poverty and war, due to the villain simply known as Mary Sue, who had total control of the realms of the fictional world Anthony made, called the Culture. Chapter 1: Ideas The small town of Woodburn, Oregon, is in it's busy hours at the current time. many people going in and out of shops and other buildings. However, in the small city's neighborhoods, a young man writes a story, with his friend. Anthony Martinez was ecstatic about writing his own story, but needed help, from his friend Tyler Hernandez. Anthony was a bit small to Tyler, only a few inches smaller. Anthony had an idea of a story and decided to ask Tyler, his close friend for help. Anthony considered him a nerd "but not in a rude way" as Anthony states. Tyler is a bit fat, but was known at school for spending most of his spare time at the computer lab. Tyler himself is an internet person, who knows all different types of not just internet but pop culture. Thus, he gave various ideas to Anthony, which was all spliced into his story. Not to mention that in the story, which was a big blank 100 page book, Tyler does most of the illustrations, seeing how he was in art class. Anyways, they spoke back in forth about ideas, regarding their stories. ---- Anthony: So, what do we add next? Tyler: Maybe we should add like, you know, the names of several places in the realms of the Culture, like a bar, store or mall. Anthony: Good idea Tyler! Tyler: Yup. Anthony: Wait, what about the characters in these set of stories and, you know, you the main novel? Tyler: Well, I added the characters you want in the story like TheOdd1'sOut. But I decided to add several movie monsters from the past, mostly the 40's and 50's. Anthony: That's cool! So who is in here, Godzilla? King Kong? Tyler: Yup. Even the obscure ones, like Ymir from 20 Million Miles to Earth. Anthony: That is cool! ---- They, as mentioned, talked back and forth about everyday idea they could splice their ideas into. However, it was getting late, seeing it was a Sunday, thus school began tomorrow, so Tyler decided to head home walking, since his house is just the next block away. Thus, a Monday begins, making it another school day, with Anthony putting several of his pages on his binder, with Tyler talking with him through the morning. They, as mentioned, talked back and forth about everyday idea they could splice their ideas into. However, it was getting late, seeing it was a Sunday, thus school began tomorrow, so Tyler decided to head home walking, since his house is just the next block away. Thus, a Monday begins, making it another school day, with Anthony putting several of his pages on his binder, with Tyler talking with him through the morning. During a free time in art class, Anthony and Tyler decided to draw a concept of what the Culture looks like, and what places look like.During the free time, they soon drew mini sketches of such places in Anthony's sketchbook, to which said drawn pictures on paper were soon put in Anthony's folder. The rest of the day was an average school day, going to lunch, recess time, then off to class again, then the bell eventually ringed.They were seventh graders at the time, nearing the end of the school year, and eventually eighth graders. However, they stayed after school to continue writing their stories and other fun facts about their fictional world. However, during their stay, their Japanese friend, Akari, decided to talk to them. ---- Akari: Hey guys, what's up? Anthony: Hi Akari! Tyler: Sup Akari, we are doing fine. Akari: That is good to hear. So I heard ya two are working on a story, so how is everything going? Anthony: Everything is going good, we are adding more settings, and less on characters. Tyler: Yup, but we are still adding every character, marked as the citizens if you know what I mean Akari: No worries, it's okay.Anthony: Alright. Besides, I actually just put on "everything pop culture and geek culture characters and stuff in the Culture is in here." Akari: Oh, wow. Tyler: I know, it's kind of stupid, seeing which character is not specified. Akari: No worries, anyways, I gotta go. catch'a up on Snapchat. Tyler: Alright, bye. Anthony: See ya! ---- It was soon 4:15, thus the boys had to go on the after school bus, and thus were both dropped off at their own houses. Anthony, getting home and getting a homemade burger his parents made, he went on his bed and started to write new locations and characters. But he also decided to add items, companies, buildings, some based on new and classic internet memes. Many characters were implemented, one of which was Mr. Clean. But Anthony thought "If this gets published, in which I want to, would that copyright Ready Player One?" He had that question in his mind, since as he made his small series of stories and characters, he said that one day he will publish it, but thought of the fear it will cause copyright issues. Never the less, he decided to continue writing until he got the best results. Another school day begins, with the usual pattern happening, writing ideas and illustrations, and staying after school. Afterwards, he and Tyler decided to still draw until Tyler had the idea of a secret villain, who one day would conquer the Culture, before being stopped by a hero, by a prophecy. Tyler pointed out that Anthony is the secret hero to stop the villain, dubbed the Mary Sue. Tyler explained to Anthony what a Mary Sue is. ---- Tyler: So your the secret hero Anthony. Anthony: Wait, really? Tyler: Yup. You defeat the villain known as the Mary Sue. Anthony: Wait. Who is Mary Sue? Tyler: Oh god, I forgot to tell you. Anthony: Tell me what? Tyler: Mary Sue. Anthony: Oh, tell me then. Who is Mary Sue? Tyler: Well, in internet culture, a Mary Sue is a character or self-insert, which is basically the creator inserted as a character, that displays incredible power which everyone agrees with said Mary Sue, and everyone who does not agree is wrong. Anthony: Oh. Basically an overpowered person who is always right. Tyler: Yup. Most of them are SJWs, which are basically people who promote socially progressive views, which include feminism, civil rights, and multiculturalism. That also goes for politics as well. Anthony: Oh, I see. You are quite the internet person, Tyler! Tyler: Yup, I often not being a smarty, but I can remember most things of internet culture. But, anyways, where were we? ---- The two continue to add more ideas and characters before the two went home. Anthony went home, and soon, as night came, he went to sleep. Around 2:40 AM, a tap was heard on Anthony's desk, to which Anthony soon moved as a result. Another tap soon filled the quiet room, with Anthony soon opening his eyes to see what the heck was going on. He soon fell back to sleep before, once again, a tap was heard. This time, he had eyes open, before slowly moving on his bed, to face the desk. He soon kept his eyes open as long as he can before initially closing them. However, just a millisecond before his eyes closed, through his eyelashes, the book, containing his stories, ideas, characters and other content within which he worked with Tyler was somehow pulled by an unseen force. Anthony soon moved quickly and soon sat, his back on the wall, before grabbing his phone and soon called Tyler. At the current time, Tyler was having an all-nighter party, because his uncle came back from the military, thus his mom and dad's side of the family had a huge party. Tyler was playing Super Smash Bros. Ultimate with his cousins before getting a call from Anthony. He soon let one of his cousins to play, and soon went outside. He soon talked to Anthony. ---- Anthony: Tyler! you there?! Tyler: Yup bro, i'm here, what's up? Anthony: Dude, my book just flung. Tyler: Wait, flung? Anthony: Well, not flung, but it moved? Like, no joke! Tyler: Wait, Anthony, the book was moving? Wait, like, by itself? Anthony: Yeah! Tyler: Dude, are you sure it was a dream? Anthony: I am being serious! Tyler: Alright, I'll guess i'll take your words. Anthony: I'm being serious! Tyler: Okay, okay, no need to get all mad. ---- The next day, a late start happens, to which during lunch, Akari decided to sit with the two asking them if they want a sleepover, but at Tyler's house. The two promptly agreed, and asked their parents, to which they said yes, and they soon went to Tyler's house. Anthony soon pulled the book from the desk when he got home, as he did not want to bring it to school that day, thus he did not want nothing but bad things happening during his classes, thus he brought it and he, Tyler, and Akari read it, and she gave the two some ideas. It was soon 11:34 PM, making Tyler's mom telling them to go to bed, thus they did. However, Tyler did not tell them that he had a secret tree house. Around 11:59, he woke up the two and told them to get dressed. Because his second room was the second floor, he could slow climb down the patio roof, and land softly on grass, it would be a good idea. He even told them he does this every night. In reality, they were already dressed, Tyler said "get dressed" as a mom joke, referencing to how moms telling their kids to get dressed. Tyler always wore a checkered t-shirt and shorts, so it was no surprise to no one who he was. Akari, putting a piece of half eaten chocolate in the pockets of her aqua colored shorts, soon propositioned her yellow t-shirt in the right position to be comfortable, while Anthony put his orange sweater and soon, the two and Tyler soon went out, and soon went into the tree house, where Tyler turned on a lantern and soon started to talk, and had snacks, while looking at funny videos on their phone. It was not long after before the book tapped for the second time on the second day of it's tapping. Tyler was not scared but rather amazed at what he was seeing. Akari did know how to react, but a likely guess is what both Tyler and Anthony's reactions were, scared and amazed. The book now did flung in the air and soon opened it's pages, with pages turning at incredible speeds. It soon stopped at two pages where large words in ink made by black marker read "YoUR noW entering tHe wOrLd thAt iS thE cUlTurE." The trio soon were speechless before saying a few words. ---- Anthony: Wait what? Tyler: What does it mean? "YoUR noW entering tHe wO-" what does it mean? Akari: I don't know. Calm down guys, let's wait. ---- They did in fact wait. However, something happened. Their bodies started to form into pixels, where they were soon sucked into the book Anthony created, otherwise known as the Culture. They started to scream before an eye-blinding glow, before coming back into complete darkness. Afterwards, they was no screaming. There was no rumbling. The book had spoken, there was only darkness. Then. Nothing. Chapter 2: Enter the Intro The three soon flowed in a large area of what Tyler can only scream as "Black Matter," as the trio was floating in mid-air. They soon were being pushed by a large unseen force into a portal, were gamma ray-like rays soon came in and out before they were soon pushed into the portal, where it suddenly became white within a bright light blast of entering the portal. The trio were soon met with darkness, before the sudden sound of a coin being inserted into a machine was heard. It was a bit of jumpscare for Tyler, but soon shrugged it off. It was so dark they could not see each other, then they realized they were in a room. Then, a bright blue line soon filled the room where words, in big pixels soon read "THE CULTURE." The title screen had the sudden title theme of the classic 1986 Nintendo Game, Metroid, playing in the background. The title screen had text in the bottom saying "THERE IS NO EXIT BUTTON. YOU WILL NEED TO ENTER." The title screen had a button that said "enter." But the trio were soon asking a bunch of questions. ---- Tyler: OH MY GOD! Anthony: Dude what is happening? Akari: I want to go home now! Tyler: OKAY GUYS CALM THE FUCK DOWN! Akari: WHAT?! Tyler: STAY FUCKING CALM! ---- After a break of silence, Tyler decided what to do. ---- Tyler: Guys. I think if we play, we could escape. Akari: Escape?! We are stuck. Tyler: Listen! If we continue to be stuck here and not play, we could escape! Anthony: No! Akari: Anthony! Tyler is right. This could possibly mean our only chances of escaping. Anthony: Alright, fine. Tyler. Start it. ---- Tyler soon started before a feminine voice said the following: "Okay. You are now entering the Culture. Please be ready. Please be positioned on the pads." The trio soon were hesitant about stepping into the floating pads which soon came to the front of the them, but they did, and thus a smooth but fast roller coaster like-ride soon happened, going into a black void, before speeding through holographic green shapes, before the trio were promptly placed in a white glow, before something happened. The trio were all separate with Anthony being placed in a blue-lit elevator before being placed down, to which the doors soon slide open, before the feminine voice said: "Welcome to the Culture. Enjoy your stay." Chapter 3: Welcome to the CultureM-U3sVX2G3w&t=35s After the feminine voice's words were soon gone, Anthony stared in amazement at what he was seeing, as he stepped out. Various characters from around the world, of all categories, whether they're from a video game, movie, book, or webseries, characters, small, human-sized, big or monster sized were walking in and out, and checking in and out of booths, some of which included real-life people and celebrities. Some characters and real-life people he saw were a group of Skeksis from the Dark Crystal, MC Ride from Death Grips, Red, Chuck and Bomb from Angry Birds, Ricky Berwick, a Deathclaw from Fallout, the 1932 Mummy, Obelix from Asterix, Alf, Slender Man and the Nintendo robot, R.O.B. (Robotic Operating Buddy). Anthony walked around to see what is amongst all of what he seen, before a man gave him a guide, telling him since he is new, he needed to read the guide, to which he did. He soon sat a bench and soon read the guide, from steps one to two, to three and so on, but because there was so much, a lot of stuff mentioned could not fit in a full sentence. Anthony soon read a bit of the guide to know what's up. "So your new, huh? No worries! Everyone is new to anything new to them, and the Culture is no difference! Here are some simple things and rules you must do! In the Culture, there are portals to travel in and out, also, all realms are connected to each other, making one big place!. Here are the portals, all known to the Culture: * The Nature Realm - This realm is full of nature, including forests, jungles, mountains, swamps, deserts, seas, savannas, tundras, you name it! From point A to point B, there are rules to the realm, as well for all the other realms! In this realm, the following rules are: Not harming the environment, don't treat the animals and other residents bad, put away trash and other such in the right bins, and overall, don't ruin the nature realm. Also note of the inhabitants; animals roam, but some are huge, bigger than a building, so please be aware that if you are in their way, move along or else your a literal tortilla. * The City Realm - The City Realm is where all the clubs and parties happen! Cars, buildings, roads, everything! Thus, if you are driving through the highways of the City Realm, you will see patches of fields and forests, and other terrains, but also you could see Los Angeles in it's entirety and new cities you never heard of!. The rules are: No harming the people in the realm, no physical harm, and no illegal activity. * The Game Realm - The realm is really awesome by many, judging how many different games and their surroundings are all combined in one! From the blocky plains of Minecraft, to the battle zones of Splatoon, everyone is here! The rules are: No cheats, which include cheat codes, no mods, no illegal activity, and no physical harm. * The Sport Realm - This realm is everything football, soccer, racing, hockey, basketball, everything! The rules are no cheating, no physical harm, and no illegal activity. * The Internet Realm - The Internet Realm is one of the biggest realms. Combining memes, famous people, locations, phrases, etc., the Internet Realm houses everything! There are also made-up lands in the Internet Realm, or, you can consider it the OC areas! The rules are-You know what? It's the rules from above! Looks like your all set! Now that you now some rules, you are ready! Enjoy your visit!" Anthony soon read more, before standing up, and soon walked to a booth with no line, and asking for a Portal Card, in which the booth clerk gave him one. After thanking him, he soon walked to a portal, in which it was the Internet Realm, he soon went through the portal, and as he came in, he had a vision full of bright light, before coming to a stop, signifying he had entered the realm. A huge welcome sign was above him. A small row of pots with plants with them are right on the track in which Anthony was standing on, in which the track ended with it connected to a sidewalk. It is daytime, around the middle of an afternoon, in which Anthony knew, as he had his phone in pocket and checked. Not to mention that the book said that the realms, in which all are connected have different realms together as said before, but said that they had time zones. He walked across the street, and started to walk, soon passed by many civilians which were normal people, and, of course, the characters, of which are included in the book Anthony made. He soon made it to a lounge-like establishment, labeled "Big Man Randy's Restaurant Lounge." He soon entered in the building, in which he was greeted by many faces of different and obscure characters. Passing by, he soon sat at a bar-like area, where he was given a menu by the bartender. The bartender asked him for a drink, as he told him that he will let him take his time, planning on what to eat. Anthony asked for a simple cup of sprite, in which the bartender was happy to do so. After thanking him, he soon looked behind him to see the characters he passed. Looking over his shoulder he noticed characters which ranged from The Penguins of Madagascar, 50 Cent, two Inklings from Splatoon, a group of zombies from Plants vs. Zombies, Arthur Morgan from Read Dead Redemption, Gumby, three Prawns from District 9 sitting at a table with Paul the Alien, and a card game in which Vriska Serket, Murdoc Niccals, WillNE, Creepy Susie and Memeulous were participating. Looking back to the menu, he looked to his left side point-of-view, where Killer Bean was sitting a seat away. TBA